Change Is In the Air
by Twinsmom
Summary: New, part 9...Yes, I really updated. Summary: Harry arrives just in time for the wedding and sees Ginny for the first time since they broke up. See what happens next. HPGW, some HGRW coming soon. Please be 18 and up. Now deserving its rating!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. It all deservedly goes to that goddess herself J.K. Rowling!**

_**Part 1:**_

As she walked in, Harry felt the change in him immediately. She looked so beautiful. The bride, yes, she was too, but the person Harry couldn't keep his eyes off was the vision to her left, just on the other side of the bride's sister. Her skin was peaches and cream. A bit of makeup had been added to her face with some urging from the bride, but it only enhanced everything she already possessed. There was the illusion of an aura about her as the gold dress shimmered all around her.

Cold. That's all he had felt since Dumbledore's funeral. Since he had told her he had to leave her and that they couldn't be together. Miserable cold. That deep ache you feel when you've lost everything.

Now, he felt some kind of flutter deep in his stomach. It was starting to spread now, but very slowly. Ever since, he had seen her walk down the aisle. He watched as her dress floated briefly in the wind. He felt the air stir from it. He felt it blow, ever so softly, against his leg as she walked toward her brother standing at the altar waiting for his bride.

Somehow, it was over and Harry had not heard a word of the ceremony. Suddenly the couple was introduced as man and wife. The bridesmaids turned to follow them back down the aisle. She turned and she smiled at another of her brothers who was escorting her and looked up to walk out of the garden. Her eyes were slightly misty, as she looked up. Then, she looked around andstared right into his eyes. He saw her hesitate, and the smile faded ever so slightly. But, her eyes didn't leave his until she passed him.

The reception went as beautifully as the wedding. But, Harry didn't notice. He casually shook hands with some of the guests, made some small talk with his friends, but he kept finding excuses to leave their company. It was hard keeping his eyes off her. As, she mingled with the guests her smile became more wooden. Occasionally, she would look over at him and their eyes would meet, but she would quickly look away. Someone refilled Harry's glass and he looked away from her for a moment to utter some thanks. When he looked back a moment later, it was to see her murmur something to their friend, Hermione, then walk away toward the back of the property.

Harry watched her walk next to the side of the hedge until she was no longer in his sight. He felt his feet take the steps that would put her in his sight again. Briefly, he struggled against them and where they would lead him. Soon, he gave up and let them lead him, knowing he was about to make several mistakes. But, he couldn't stop his feet from walking in her direction.

As he rounded the corner, he heard muffled sobs. He stopped several feet away and he saw her on the ground, her dress billowing majestically around her. Her face was covered with her hands.

"Oh, Ginny", he said whispered breathlessly.

Her head raised in surprise. "Harry? No, go away. I don't want you to see me like this." She couldn't help it. With a sob, she dropped her head into her hands again.

Harry couldn't make himself leave. He walked over to her and sat down next to her very carefully. He knew this was about him. But, he couldn't think of one damn thing to help her. He didn't know what to do. It was his fault after all. And there was nothing he could do about it. Except give her what comfort he could and then leave her, probably for the last time.

He reached out to touch her back, and then jerked his hand back. What if she didn't want him to touch her? He didn't have that right anymore. He just had to do something. Her tears were killing him.

"Ginny, may I hold you for just a moment? I know I can't make it better, but I just feel so helpless. If I could just hold you even for a mo…"

Ginny rose up and threw her arms around him. Harry felt the warmth begin to seep back into his body. After a few moments, she stopped crying and spoke.

"You feel it to, don't you Harry?" Ginny asked, as she held him tight.

Surprised, Harry held her back so he could see her face. "What do you mean?"

"It's right again. You know, warm, just better. You know?"

Had she to felt the cold? He stammered slightly, "Of course, Ginny. But, but I can't, I didn't mean to, I mean I feel …"

Ginny wiped her eyes with her hands and said slowly, "I know what you feel Harry. And now I've had time to think, I realize you were mostly right about some things, Harry." Ginny moved to sit next to him. She took his hand and intertwined their fingers together slowly.

"Really, Ginny?" he said frowning slightly. She wiped her eyes and looked pointedly at him.

"Yes, but I said _mostly_, Harry. You were right that I have to stay behind. I'm underage. And besides my parents, especiallyMom, having an absolute fit, the fact is I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school, yet. _Logically_, I know all this." She paused.

"But, Harry, you weren't right about breaking up with me." Ginny said firmly.

Panicking slightly, Harry tried to remove her hand from his, but she held on tightly. " How can you say that Ginny? Voldemort has killed just about everyone I've ever loved. I couldn't stand it if he killed you, too. It would just be too much. Please, try to understand what I'm saying. Why are you smiling?" He said looking absolutely puzzled.

Her face had a glow to it and she was looking at him with a dreamy look on her face. "I think you are trying to tell me that you love me. Is that right?"

Ginny ran her other hand through the hair that fell slightly over his scar. She heard his sharp intake of breath. Her smile faded and grew serious.

"You don't have to say it out loud. It's ok. I don't want you to feel more pressure than you already do in that "noble" part of you. That's not what I'm trying to do. But, I do want you to know that I am totally in love with you. I know we're young, but I also know you are it for me, Harry. Whether you come back or not."

"Ginny, that's just..." Harry began, until he saw the familiar stubborn set of her jaw.

"What Harry? Wrong, silly? You can make a lot of decisions, but you can't tell me how to feel. And I know that I love you. Forever. I thought that I loved you before I met you. I know that wasn't realistic, since I didn't really know you. I was too in awe of you and slightly afraid. Back then; all I had was just an idea of you."

"But, then you came home with Ron during the summers- then being around you at school and fighting with you against Voldemort, and I really got to know you. I found out that you were a lot like what I already thought of you. Through time, you became more. Now, you are my friend, you are my protector, and you are my soul. That is the person I love."

Harry looked at her with a stunned look on his face. Ginny took a deep breath. She released his hand and stood up.

"Please, think about it. Give me something to do from here, some way to help. I am not a little girl anymore. I haven't been since Riddle's diary. So, don't treat me that way. We have been through too much together. We have fought the same fights together. I'll stay here for now, Harry like you want me to, but that will have to be enough of a compromise."

Harry was desparately trying to think of something to say when she turned to go, and then she stopped suddenly.

"And think about this while you are busy being noble. Draco can't know we have broken up anymore than Snape. In this case, you are being noble for no reason. I believe you love me back, Harry. And if you do love me, they will be able to sense it. You can't keep them out of your mind. You are just too good, too honest. And know this, Harry Potter. I won't just be waiting for you. Whether you like it or not, I'll be fighting for you, too. Anyway you can use me."

**Well, I hope that was enough to get you hooked! Please let me know how you like it! Thanks for trying it out. If you like it, more will be coming soon. **

**christy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything about Harry Potter.**

**A big THANK YOU to all of you who reviewed me. It really is inspiring that there are people that think you have a bit of talent. It really helped me to get this part cleaned up and to the beta sooner than planned! I really appreciate you all being constructive! christy**

**Part 2**

Harry watched as she left. Stunned, he got up and stood there for some time. There was a jumble of emotions and he couldn't seem to straighten them out.

One second, he was jubilant that Ginny had confessed her love. And in the next, it terrified him. This was just what he was trying to protect her from. It made her too big a target. It was bad enough, that he was putting her own brother and friend Hermione in the midst of trouble. And then that stuff about Draco and Snape. She was quite right about that and she didn't even know anything about the failed Occlumency. What was he going to do?

"Harry, are you back there?"

"Yes, I'm here, Hermione." Harry said reluctantly and with a crack in his voice. He really wasn't ready to face anyone yet. But, he wasn't sure how long he had been standing there and knew she would be worried. He began walking back and forth along the hedge with his arms swinging.

"Alright, Harry?" Hermione said cautiously. She had seen Ginny. Seen the determined look on her face and the tears in her eyes. "Did you and Ginny have a row?"

"Not really, at least I didn't have one. She sure had a lot to say though."

"I noticed you couldn't keep your eyes off her during the wedding. I was surprised to see you follow her back here, though. Do you want to talk about what she said? You seem to need someone to talk to right now. You haven't stopped pacing since I came back here."

Harry stopped and looked at her and crossed his arms. "Better?"

Hermione frowned and crossed her arms, too. "Really, Harry, I just thought you might want another woman's perspective. You don't have to talk to me."

Harry relaxed, just a bit. "Sorry. She just said a lot that I did and did not want to hear. I don't know what to do about it, is all".

"Why don't you start at the beginning"? She said smiling.

Harry tried to give Hermione the filtered version. But, she saw thru it. And eventually got the story from him.

"I do like her style. She is perfect for you, Harry. You know that, right?" Harry nodded, slowly. "She really has your number. Made some excellent points, too."

"So far, you are not helping."

"Ok, listen. She's right about helping. She's incredibly perceptive andit would be a big help if she would do some research at school for us. Maybe she could even continue some of the DA classes for some self-defense training for the other students. It would certainly make her feel less helpless, Harry."

"That's fine. It's up to her, but what about everything else? She is going to be in danger."

"She's right there, too. People knew you were an item. You can't control that, Harry. She loves you and that's that. Aren't you happy she loves you back?

"Yes, but…hang on. I didn't say I loved her." Puzzled, Harry stared at her.

Knowingly, Hermione smiled. "Yes, you did. It's in everything you do. The way you look at her, talk about her, even when you are trying not to talk about her. Are you going to deny it?"

Harry sighed and just looked at her. He did, very much. But, he just couldn't say it out loud. There was too much at stake. And he was still very confused.

"Get over yourself, Harry. Whether you admit it or not, you are very much in love with her. She's right. Draco knows it. Snape knows it. Voldemort will know it. You can't control that either. But, you can make the most out of your time with her. And you can include her on certain things, because you know you can trust her."

"Treat her with the respect she has earned. You have been through so much together: the diary, the fight in the Ministry, and at Hogwarts. We should all already be dead. We just have to find those stupid Horocruxes and end this as soon as possible. And when we are done, Ginny will be here for you. You know it."

"What if I'm not here for her? What then?" Harry said softly.

Hermione hugged him and said firmly, "You will be. You have to believe that. Don't worry about the rest. She's become an excellent witch. And she's proven she's a strong lady, Harry- one of the strongest. Use that strength, that love to bring you home."

Harry and Hermione walked arm and arm back to the reception that was now in full swing. Ron, Fred and George were setting off fireworks in the shape of hearts, doves, and all manner of romantic symbols. Bill and Fleur were dancing slowly together, even though it was not a slow song playing. Charlie was dancing with Ginny.

Harry watched her for a moment and made up his mind. He kissed Hermione's hand in a show of thanks and marched determinedly over to Charlie.

"May I cut in?"

Charlie and Ginny stopped dancing. Charlie gave Ginny a long look and she nodded.

"Sure, but, I'll be watching you", he winked.

They danced for a minute before he spoke. "I hope this is ok, Ginny."

"Why wouldn't it be, Harry?"

"Listen, you made some good points back there. I'm sorry I didn't answer you, you know, before."

"Answer me about what, Harry?" Ginny looked at him and blinked her eyes once.

She wasn't going to make this easy. He couldn't much blame her. But, it still made him nervous.

"You know, about helping me and stuff."

"What stuff do you mean?" People were beginning to stop and watch them.

Utterly embarrassed, Harry stopped dancing. "Really, Ginny, I can't do this here. Everyone is watching and well, just come with me, please."

She gazed up at him with those beautiful eyes of hers and relented, "I'll go wherever you want me to, Harry."

With that Harry lead her back to the garden. He found an area with a bench and sat her down on it. He paced a bit sending several gnomes running for cover, and then told himself to ignore all the butterflies in his stomach and get a grip.

"You were right about everything." He said with a rush.

"Damn right I am."

"You have every right to be mad at me. And I understand why you are not making this easy on me. But, please, listen. I'm having trouble saying this."

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. But, this was all so unnecessary." It was hard for her not to be pissed off that he put them through all this. However, Ginny noted the pleading in his eyes and softened. "Please, continue. I'll try and be quiet."

"Thanks. As I was trying to say, you were right. I could use your help here and while you are at school. And you were right about Voldemort finding out things from me. I can't tell you how right you were about that." Harry sighed, "This is just so hard."

Ginny took his hand and said softly, "Just tell me, Harry."

"I'm absolutely terrified, Ginny. I've never said this before. I've never had anyone stick around with me long enough to get to say it besides Ron and Hermione, and they are totally different. I'm scared that if I say it something bad will happen to you."

"Harry, please…" Ginny looked into his eyes and pleaded.

Harry looked into those big brown eyes and melted. Finally, he spoke from his heart.

"I love you, Ginny. I want so badly to be with you. So much. So much it hurts. I hated breaking up with you. Hated walking away. Hated hurting you. I don't know what to do about it or how to protect you. Just know that I do love you."

Harry paused and looked at her with worried eyes. "But, I have things I have to do first. Things only I can do."

Ginny stood up and began to walk towards him slowly. "I know that Harry. Just give me today. And if we make it through today, give me tomorrow. And we'll just see what happens after that. And together we'll work hard to win even if we are fighting in different ways and different places. And we will win. We have something to fight for, Harry. I love you so very much."

When she reached him, she touched his face. Then, she brushed his hair with her fingers and slowly moistened her lips with her tongue.

Harry groaned and couldn't resist lowering his head to kiss her. Ginny was ready and parted her lips for him.

It was like kissing her again for the first time. It was the sweetest thing he had ever felt. He marveled as the warmth filled every part of him. Ginny's tongue touched his and Harry thought he wouldn't ever be able to stop. Her left hand circled his neck while her right hand pressed his lower back to bring him closer. It had been much too long. Harry thrust his hands into her hair as their bodies came into contact.

Ginny's hand began to move up and down his back. He thought it was a mistake the first time he felt her hand brush his ass. But, the second and third times were bolder and firmer. Finally, she grabbed his ass with both hands and pulled him as close as she could. Harry groaned again and deepened the kiss.

He ran his hands through her hair and down her back. He caressed the bare skin he found there enjoying the softness. He felt her shiver as she moaned softly, then he moved his hands down to her waist.

Harry had lost all rational thought and was running on pure instinct. Ginny squeezed his ass as though in encouragement and continue to press into him. Harry's right hand moved up her waist until his fingertips just brushed the underside of her left breast. Ginny moved her left hand up to rest it on the backside of Harry's head. (And of course to give him some access) Slowly, his hand moved up to cover her whole breast. He just held it there for a moment to let them both get used to the feeling. Harry marveled at how well she filled it.

Ginny felt like all her dreams were coming true. It was hard to believe that they were here together. Much less sharing such an intimate moment. She didn't want it to end.

Harry's hand began to squeeze her breast, tentatively. And then, let go abruptly.

"I think I hear someone coming." He explained. "It would be just my luck to be caught like this by one of your brothers right now."

Grinning, Ginny looked at him, "Yes, that would be bad. They would probably kill you or at least maim you somehow. And unless I completely misread the signs, I'd say we had just gotten back together. And as I was just now completely enjoying a small portion of those benefits, I believe I would be completely pissed off about that."

They both laughed quietly. Harry held her hand in his then leaned towards her until their foreheads touched.

"I'm glad you're ok with that, you know, the touching. I wouldn't want to rush you or anything. I just kinda lost my head."

"Then you need to lose your head more often, Mr. Potter." Ginny said with a smirk he couldn't see.

"You just point out a safe time and place and I'm there, Miss Weasley." Harry quipped.

Ginny looked up at him with serious eyes. "Hope you mean it, cause that's exactly what I'll be working on. Alright?" Harry gulped and Ginny laughed.

He didn't have time to answer. Just then, Ron and Hermione rounded the corner.

-----------------------------------------

**So tell me what you think of this part! It was really fun to write. I especially like writing for Ginny. She's so spunky! It may be next week before the next part is up. Unless I truly get inspired, again! Thanks again for the feedback. Keep it up! **

**By the way, the part of the speech I wrote that Ginny said "_Just give me today. And if we make it through today, give me tomorrow_**."** It feels like I heard it or read it somewhere before. So, if you recognize it too, and know what it is from, let me know and I will gladly give them or it credit. Christy (TwinsMom**)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all it's characters, rights and stuff are still not mine.**

**A nice long, juicy part for those that think 1,000+ words are too short! Don't get too used to it though! **

**Part 3**

After telling Ron and Hermione the good news, the foursome chatted together about the wedding, each other and nothing in particular, each trying to keep things as light as possible. They knew they only had a limited amount of time for that kind of conversation. Soon, they would begin the work to bring down Voldemort. No one wanted to think about that, just now, on such a happy occasion.

They all walked back to the reception for a couple of more dances and some food and drink. Everyone noticed the change in Harry and Ginny's relationship. (The big genuine smiles on their faces was a give away) But, wisely let them have a reprieve from all the parental questions and ribbing from her brothers, at least for this one night.

For the next couple of days, it seemed that Harry and Ginny were followed every moment of the day. They managed to talk some more about how she could help him and somehow snuck in a few more intimate moments when they could. There was an especially memorable moment one time when out of sheer desperation for a private moment; they flew high on their brooms, into some clouds. But, none of these moments were for long. They had quite a few near misses getting caught. This was not fun, and they were both getting very frustrated with the lack of alone time. Soon, it would be time to go and search for the Horcruxes. Harry, Ron and Hermione planned a quiet get away talking about a plan when they could.

On this particular day, they all noticed that Ginny had been strangely quiet. Sure, things had settled down around the house. Most everyone had said their goodbyes in the lastseveral days since the wedding. Fred and George went back to live and work at the shop. Charlie flooed back to Romania, and Bill and Fleur were on their wedding holiday for the next couple of weeks.

On this particular day, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had a talk with Harry, at his request. Harry felt it was his duty to let them know that how much he had now put Ginny at risk. It was very awkward to let these good people know he was in love with their daughter and that loving her made her a target. He was amazed when they just told him that they already loved him like a son. Then, informed him with a smile that they had time to come to peace with Ginny's choice long ago and hoped there would be a happy future for them. But, he didn't expect their next words.

"There is something we need to let you know. Only a chosen few are aware of what we are about to tell you. And we hope you will understand. When she was quite young, Ginny had a prophecy foretold about her, as well." Said Mr. Weasley to a stunned Harry. "We only informed her of it late last night when she told us that you were in love with each other."

"The prophecy foretold that the seventh child of the seventh generation of those that fought against the dark lord would find a man with great bravery that had been marked by the dark lord. She would be a great witch and her courage and strength would be tested along with the love she had for him as they fought together against the dark lord." He finished.

Mrs. Weasley patted Harry's arm as she noticed his face. "We didn't see any need to alarm either of you early on, dear. We thought it best to just let things progress naturally, if it were truly meant to be."

"We chose not to worry either of you about it. In truth, we had often laughed together about Ginny's infatuation with you as a child. We didn't worry, when you became such quick friends with Ron. But, then… " Mr. Weasley said grimly, "when you saved Ginny from "you know who" in the Chamber, we had to wonder if it were true, after all."

"But afterwards you still just treated her as your best friend's sister. Then, she had other boyfriends. After all, the prophecy may not have come true. It is a matter of the heart and of choice. However, in your fifth year, we began to take note of certain truths." Mrs. Weasley paused. "You and Ginny were becoming friends' yourselves- and the battle you fought together at the ministry last year, well…it brought you closer, didn't it? Last summer was finally proof enough for us. During the summer, we could see for ourselves you were beginning to really care, and that the prophecy was to come to pass."

Mr. Weasley laid both of his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Molly and I hope we did right. We love our daughter and wanted her to be sure. Know this, we've come to love you and have faith in you. We believe you can win. We will do everything in our power to protect Ginny and support you both as we did with Dumbledore."

Harry was humbled at the words and laid his hand on top of Mr. Weasley's. "Thanks. You've all become my family." Harry's confusion began to take over. " I'm sorry, but could I have a moment now? I just really need to think over everything you've told me."

"Of course you do.If youhave questions, later. We'll answer them honestly. Find us when you are ready." With that Harry turned and walked outside.

"You're over thinking it, aren't you?" A clear voice came out of the blue.

Harry turned to find Ginny standing above him on the rock he was leaning against. It had probably been close to two hours since he had left the house and was so deep in thought he didn't hear her. He'd have to watch that.

"They told me you knew. When I found out last night, I needed time to process it too. Mom and Dad wanted to be the ones to tell you about it or I would have told you myself. But, you've been out here for over an hour, now. I expected you to come find me some time ago. So, I can only assume you are over thinking this whole prophecy thing." She said with a sigh.

"Can't things just be?"

Ginny smiled. "They did, Harry. Don't you see? You didn't know about this "thing" anymore than I did. I was a bit upset thatmy parentshad kept this from us. But, then I realized that it has made it better that we didn't know. We came together on our own, of our own choice. _We_ already _are_."

Seeing her point, Harry smiled. "Of course, that does make a difference. I was also thinking about how your parents wanted you to have a choice. It made me think of what Professor Dumbledore told me last term. About how everything is a choice, even going after Voldemort. I rather view that as a nasty choice made from that fact that I'd really like to live." Harry pulled her down to sit in his lap. "You, however, are a really good choice. And you are a new reason for me to live."

Ginny pulled Harry's face to her hers for a long kiss. When they broke apart, she spoke.

"Nothing has changed for us." She smiled with a slightly evil grin as she raised her eyebrow at Harry. "You know we're are alone, right? I mean really alone for a couple of hours. Mum and Dad went for a meeting with the Order, Ron and Hermione are at Hogsmeade for dinner, having an actual date. It's. (_Kiss_) Just. (_Kiss_) Us. (_Kiss_)"

Ginny had decided to take the initiative. She knew Harry would never assume. Harry's eyes lit up as he watched her closely. One by one, she unbuttoned his shirt, and then slid a small hand inside to run her hand up his chest. She felt his sharp intake of breath as skin touched skin.

Carefully, she turned to face him, straddling his hips with her legs. Leaning close, but not touching him, she kissed him deeply. A moan escaped him when in trying to get comfortable; she rotated her hips into his slowly. Feeling empowered after a bit, she made her next move, by turning her attention to the buttons on her own shirt. It wasn't until she had the last button undone, that Harry realized what she had been doing. He stopped kissing her and looked at her alarmed and anxious.

Then, his breath caught at the sight of her.

Her russet hair was blowing quietly in the breeze. Her shirt remained on, but open to reveal a very sheer blue lace bra. She was amazing.

"Oh, Go… Ginny?" Harry shivered as he saw her smile softly at him with trust.

Mesmerized, he raised a hand to trace the outline of the soft, shimmering lace with his finger. Watching her eyes, he followed the swell of the curve down and back up again.

He felt Ginny place her hands on his thighs and begin to dig into them like a kitten. Tired of waiting, Ginny undid the front clasp of her bra and brought it open for Harry.

You really did grow up, didn't you? Harry thought to himself. Just right. She was leaning toward him, waiting. Harry went on his instincts and touched a rosy tipped nipple with his finger. He watched as Ginny closed her eyes.

He traced circles on it slightly before covering her breast with his hand. She arched towards the pressure. His other hand moved to the other breast, playing with and teasing it. Her hands wandered up his thighs until they brushed the front fly of his pants.

Pulling her to him, he reveled in the feel of her as he argued with himself about going further. But, it was useless to try to tell himself to stop. The feel of her breasts against his bare chest was too powerful.

Ginny was disappointed he had stopped touching her until she felt his chest. The small patch of hair tickling her bare skin was tantalizing. They moaned together and began kissing again.

Harry felt wild. Being with her felt so free. Nothing else mattered, but her. Being with her. Being one with her.

Ginny undid the buckle of his belt, then the button, then the zipper. She ran her hand inside the waistband of his shorts, until she felt just the tip of him and squeezed him softly.

He shuddered at the sensations she brought out in him. Feeling uncomfortable against the rock, he leaned over and laid her gently on her back. Her shirt splayed open on both sides revealing her and again, Harry couldn't help himself.

His lips closed around one of the pert nipples and he gently sucked it into his mouth. Ginny moaned and arched into him as she ran her hands up and down his back and into his hair.

"Oh, Harry, yes!" She whispered. One of Harry's legs parted hers and she raised her knee up until her billowing skirt bunched up around her waist.

Harry moved to her other breast, nipping the end with his teeth before taking her into his mouth again. Instinctively, he reached for her leg and felt more bare skin. He moved his hand forward until he reached the silk and lace of her panties. Somehow, this brought him to the realization of where all this was headed and he began to panic.

"Gin, wait. We, I can't. We don't know what's going to happen." He tried to move away, but Ginny held on tight.

Frustrated, Ginny groaned. "Over-thinking, again Harry!"

"No, really, it's, I want to, I just want things perfect. I don't want to hurt anyone. I want to make sure we really win before making this kind of commitment." Harry closed her shirt, to try and help his cause.

"There is no perfect Harry, but this is about as close as it gets. I want this Harry. I do. Remember when we talked about just giving for today. You don't have to make me promises, Harry. It's enough."

"If the worst happens, Ginny. It won't be."

"You're wrong. If the worst happens to you, Harry, I'll have this. The memory. I'll have this day. If not, I'll regret it everyday for the rest of my life, because I'll never know what might have been. This is important to me. If the worst happens to me, don't you want this to remember? I love you so much and I have to show you. I need to share this with you, today."

Harry realized he felt the same. Looking into her eyes and touching her face, he sighed and said, "I'll give you today, and every day we are together, Ginny. But, I'll also give you that promise."

"If… " He changed his words at the frown on her face. "I mean, when I come home it will be to you. If you will have me, I want it to be forever. I love you so much. That's all I want after all this is done. You. For forever. You are it for me too."

She smiled a half smile. "You just try to escape me, Harry Potter. If you don't come home to me, I will find you and hex you for life."

Ginny grew seemingly, serious, again. "Now, where were we?"

As Harry watched, she moved his hand lower, "I think you were here, (as she laid his hand back at her tiny blue knickers) and I was breathing in anticipation, right?"

Harry smiled in spite of himself, but stopped her and held her hand. "I want to…you have no idea. But, I'm not prepared for this, Ginny. I mean…we don't have…you know protection stuff. We have to stop."

"We'll I thought of that for both of us." She smiled proudly. "There's a great spell for that you know. Looked it up this morning, and had Hermione help me with it. No good witch gets pregnant unless she really wants to." Harry blushed. "Now, don't go getting all embarrassed that I talked to her, ok? I just wanted to make double sure I was doing it correctly. Didn't want anything damaged for later use, you know." Harry blushed a deeper shade of pink.

"If it makes you feel better, you can use one of those muggle things, but I hear they are flawed."

"Right, Ginny. Well. Right." Harry stammered trying to take it all in. "Sounds like you two have that part covered. I seriously doubt the two most talented witches I know could botch that. But, are you sure? Really, sure you want to, Gin? It's a big step. We're still young."

Ginny smiled reassuringly, "More than sure. We stopped being "too young" a long time ago. Age is a technicality with us, Harry. Aren't you sure? Besides the obvious butterflies for this being our first time, you know this is right, don't you? You have to tell me the truth."

Harry gazed down at the beautiful girl in front of him. His heart swelled at the total realization of how much she must love and want him. He ran a hand down her throat and down the length of her chest to rest it on her bare stomach. Breathlessly, he whispered, "Why don't I just show you."

Harry pulled at the waist of her skirt until it was all the way off. Then, took a moment to just look at her. Her skin had a creamy glow to it. Her hair was shining in the sun. She was just perfection to him.

"You look absolutely amazing. Have I told you that, yet?"

"Not in so many words…" She began with a smile.

"Ginny, I've never seen you more beautiful than right now. You are truly more beautiful than anything I've ever seen."

Stunned at his words, tears unexpectedly appeared in her eyes. "Wow. I didn't realize how much those words would mean to me. I'm so glad you're pleased with me."

"Don't you know how beautiful you are to me?" Harry ran a finger across middle of the small square of matching blue material covering the last of her secrets. "And this particular shade of blue, well, it's really my favorite color on you." Harry smiled wickedly.

"I know." She stated, confidently.

Harry smirked playfully. "Do you now? Well, I feel as though I've a gift to open."

"That you do, Harry. What's taking you so long? Could your clothes be holding you back? I could help with that you know." Ginny teased, and then leaned up on the back of her elbows looking at him. As she did, her shirt and bra fell back exposing her, once again.

Harry sat up and pulled her towards him. He helped her finish taking off her tops. She in turn pushed his shirt back and ran her hand over his chest again as he closed his eyes and leaned toward her.

Eagerly, they kissed each other. Their tongues each fought for control. Harry ran his hands through her hair. Ginny couldn't stop touching him, either. She ran her hands all over every reachable part of his body, but it wasn't enough. They kept trying to get closer to each other.

Once more, they fell to the ground. This time Harry pulled Ginny on top of him. He couldn't believe how wonderful it felt. Her skin was so soft on top of his. The feel of her breasts pushing into him. He had to taste them again. He ran his lips down the length of her slim neck, pausing now and then at the newly found sensitive spots. He pulled her up to him and finally, closed his lips over her breast causing her to sight with relief.

He rolled them over so that he was covering her with the length of his body. He began, again, at her neck and slowly, worked his way down her body. It was better than flying. But, terrifying as well. There were times he wasn't sure he was doing something right, but somehow Ginny would convey to him that he was on the right track. And he was in awe of the things she did to him to show her love.

Making love with her was so passionate and loving. They took their time getting to know each other, not knowing when or if they would be together like this again. When at last, they had joined their bodies together as one; they felt as though nothing had ever been more right.

Later, when they were both thoroughly spent, they lay with their bodies turned towards each other. Just gazing at each other, occasionally kissing or touching one another with a new familiarity. Afraid to speak, knowing it would break the spell.

Finally, they knew they had no more time. They helped each other dress in silence and walked back to the Burrow holding each other tight.

No one was in the house, yet. Quietly, they walked up to Ginny's room. Ginny sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Harry's face.

Harry noticed Ginny's apprehension and knelt down before her. "I'll remember that for the rest of my life. It was the most wonderful thing I have ever done in my life. I love you so much."

Ginny let loose of the breath she had been holding. "Same here. You were so quiet I was afraid you were beginning to regret it. That would have broken my heart."

"Never, Ginny. You were right. It definitely, gives me more to live for. I really want us to do that again sometime." Harry said with a smile.

Ginny chuckled. "Kiss me again, Harry Potter." She pulled Harry forward until he was lying on top of her in the bed.

They didn't know how long they had been lying there, changing positions, touching and kissing until the next thing they heard was…

"Bloody Hell!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: (Drum roll please!) And Harry Potter and all its money, stuff, and affiliates _still_ don't belong to me.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I am really enjoying all of them! It's such fun to stir people up and get them all emotional- good or bad. It's so good to just feel sometimes! Hope you all enjoy this next part. I know its kinda short. It's transitional, sorry about that. Christy**

**Part 4**

"I'm going to kill you, Potter!" Ron pulled Ginny off of Harry and began to lunge for his friend.

"Ron, stop! You've got it all wrong." Ginny cried.

"Ron, you big oaf. Stop grabbing at Harry like that." Hermione cried. As she and Ginny held him back from Harry.

"It's not want you think, Ron! If you'd just stop being a prat and listen, I can explain." Harry yelled.

"How can you explain mauling my sister like that?"

"For God's sake, Ron, I wasn't mauling her. I was kissing her."

"Looked like mauling from where I was standing."

Ginny was fuming as she turned on her brother. "You've got a lot of nerve, Ron Weasley. After all that stuff you and Lavender did last year. You call this mauling?"

"But, Gin, he was on…" Ron stammered.

"No, Ron. Just listen. It just so happens that Harry and I love each other very much. And if you are going to just walk in MY room without knocking, you are going to have to get used to the so-called, "mauling". "

"What? You lov…I mean, I know you like each other and all, but…" Ron gaped. He looked from Ginny to Harry pointing at them with his finger. He watched as Harry drew his sister close to his side and held her to him.

"It's true, Ron. I love her, too." Harry smiled. Hermione beamed at them both.

"That's so wonderful for you both. I'm so happy. I just knew everything would work out." She said and threw her arms around both of them.

Ginny walked over to Ron and laid her hand on her arm. "It's sweet of you to look out for me. Really, it is."

"Well, you're the baby, Ginny. Somebody has to look out for you." He said seriously.

This immediately got Ginny's back up as she had just worked very hard to convince Harry she was grown up. "Not anymore, you don't. I'm sure you mean well and all, but I'm not a baby. I've been through just as much as the rest of you- if not more than some of you and I've done all right. You've all got to stop treating me like that; you _know_ I'm tougher than I look. Besides, you're about 30 minutes shy of keeping me a "good girl" if that's what you're really worried about. So, you can drop the protective act."

"What? You…!" Ron once again lunged at Harry taking him off guard.

"Not helping, Ginny!" Harry said as he warded off a punch from Ron. Ginny realized what she had said and began to try and stop Ron. Then, they all heard a thud.

"Owww." Harry yelled as he clutched his nose. Somehow, Ron had gotten in a punch with all his wild throws. Surprised, he stopped suddenly.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny cried and grabbed up a towel from her dresser to stop the blood coming from his nose.

"Bloody, hell. Harry, I, well…Sorry, mate." Ron looked shocked. Hermione slapped his arm.

"Ron, you may have broken his nose." Hermione admonished.

"I don't think it's broken. Just a lucky mistake, I guess." Harry choked out, trying to breathe.

Ginny looked at Ron angrily. "How could you?"

"It's alright, Ginny, I can take it." Harry said. "Besides, Ron should feel a right sight better, now. I guess I got what I deserved, at least coming from his point of view."

Ron gave a half smile. "Better, yeah. I feel a bit better. Like it or not, she is my sister, puts me in a bit of a tough spot. My best mate and my sister." Ron pretended to shudder. "Had to do something to take away the mental picture. Scary." Ron and Harry gave a laugh then shook hands.

The girls just looked at them like they were crazy. "Boys." They said in unison.

After Harry stopped the bleeding from his nose with a quick spell, conversation turned to their impending departure. Harry told Ginny what he would need in the way of helpful spells and research she could do on the founders of Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione left to go back to their respective rooms, as it was very late, and left Harry and Ginny to say good-bye.

"I wish I could tell you everything, Ginny. Please, understand why I can't."

"I do. Doesn't make it any easier, but I'm glad to do what I can. I'm glad I'll be seeing you after you get back from your parents old house. It'll give us one more chance to be together before you go off searching for 'You Know Who'."

"Don't be afraid to say his name, Ginny. It makes him more important than he is."

"You're right, Harry. It'll take some getting used to, but I'll try."

"I love you. I'll miss you so much, Ginny. It's been so good to be with you since I've been here. I was feeling down about everything before we worked things out. I just felt like everything was my fault." Harry sighed and pulled her close.

"You know better now, don't you?" Ginny asked with an eyebrow raised.

Harry chuckled. "Of course, you've helped me see the light. I've got more hope now than I think I ever have. I have important things that I have to do. But, I think now that you've given me a very needed attitude adjustment, I've actually got a shot." Harry smirked at her as she gave him a playful slap.

Harry chuckled. "Of course, you've helped me see the light. I've got more hope now than I think I ever have. I have important things that I have to do. But, I think now that you've given me a very needed attitude adjustment, I've actually got a shot." He winks at her, then becomes serious. "But, seriously, I've got to take down the one that all the blame really belongs to, Voldemort. And knowing that you are here for me has made all the difference. I love you, Ginny."

"Oh, Harry. I know you will do it. I have such faith in you. In the meantime, it'll be so quiet and lonely without you. I love you, too."

Finally, they kissed and let each other go. Each was feeling the heaviness of the duty before them and the pain that it might be for the last time.

While it was still dark the next morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got their things and quietly headed out the door. They had almost gotten the door open without a sound when they heard someone clearing their voice.

They turned guiltily and found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing in the doorway.

"We figured you might be heading out this morning. Couldn't let you leave without saying good-bye now. Could we?" Mr. Weasley said, his voice heavy with emotion.

With that Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ron. "Oh, Ronnie," She cried. "Please be careful."

Mr. Weasley shook Harry's hand, then pulled him in for a hug and wished him luck. Next, he hugged Hermione and kissed the top of her head.

Then, he grabbed his son, and his crying wife and hugged them tight. "Well, now. Right, then. Be safe. Take good care of each other and keep us informed of any way we can help." He said clearing his throat.

Harry saw a figure move out of the corner of his eye and looked up to see Ginny. She ran to him with tears in her eyes. Harry held her in his arms and kissed her face. Looking up at the people that had become his family, he said, "It's time."

Harry turned Ginny over to her parents. "Take good care of her. She's everything to me." Her parents nodded.

Harry touched the side of Ginny's face to wipe off a stray tear. "I'll see you soon." Ginny tried to be brave. But, another tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. Determined, she straightened up and put on a smile for him. "Let me know and I'll be there." In a voice much stronger that she felt. Harry smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

Ron and Hermione each gave her a quick hug, and then the three friends headed out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Original Author Note:** I'm much better at fluff. Please suffer through my feeble attempts, in the beginning of this part, at a small plot! A huge THANKS to those of you that review. It really means a lot. I'd really like to hear from the other thousand or so of you that have read this but not replied. It really does mean a lot to those of us trying desperately to entertain you. Even if you just say _'great part'_, _'like it'_ or _'this sucks'_! It helps to know what you think.

**Addendum to Author Note:** Sorry it took so long to get this up. I've been trying to load it since Sunday, but it kept giving me an error. So finally, here it is! Hope you like it!

Thanks again! Christy

**Chapter 5**

Once the gang was just past the garden, they all looked at each other. They had decided the easiest way to get to Godric's Hollow was to apparate. All had been practicing in their spare time and were confident they could do it now, even Ron. So, they nodded to each other and dis-apparated with a pop to their next destination.

There was a soft glow of morning light on the bank of Godric's Hollow as they each apparated near the other. Cautiously, they began to walk down the hill to the place Harry and his parents once called home.

After walking for about a mile or so, Ron walked into Harry as he stopped abruptly. "Sorry, mate." When Ron looked up to see what Harry was staring at he exclaimed without thinking, "Blimey! Would you look at that?" He turned to look at Harry for his reaction.

Harry just stared at the ruin before them. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but it wasn't this. It was awful. Everything was black and seemed hollow. Why hadn't he asked Hagrid, the person who found him in this rubble as a baby, about it? At least, then he might have been better prepared for the sight in front of him. He felt Hermione put a hand on his arm. "All right, Harry?" She said, softly.

"Just a bit of a shock. Right. Let's go." Said Harry determinedly.

They spent all day at the house just walking around and looking for anything they could find after all these years. There was a lot of damage not only from the time of his parent's death, but also in the years of rot and decay that comes with time. After they had worn themselves out, they agreed to get something to eat. And as they had worked out in their plan previously, they would go Grimmald Place. There they could work, eat and sleep in peace.

Harry did have some apprehension about going back there, but he knew it was the safest for what they had to do. It would also serve to remind him about his losses and keep him determined.

They worked at the house for about a week. Harry managed to find some mementos. It was just normal stuff such as a broken watch that his Dad had been wearing in a photo, his spare glasses, and some jewelry of his Mom's. There were also some love letters must have had some protection spell on them. They were still intact and legible in a metal box. Harry hoped he'd have the time to read them some day.

Each night they would return to good ole' #12 and work out clues to the location of the Horcruxes from a mound of books Hermione had found in Sirius's library and others she borrowed from Hogwarts. They made charts and graphs and began to see clues in them of where to begin.

One clue was right in Sirius's house. They worked out that RAB was Sirius's brother Regulus. The best they could guess, based on some conversations with Remus Lupin, Regulus tried to leave the Death Eaters. Before he did, he must have found out about the Horcruxes. Hermione remembered the old locket they had found when they were cleaning.

It took some time to find it again. When they found it, they performed an ancient spell that Hermione had found, to destroy it. They felt only a small moment of victory. Work would soon begin to find the other Horcruxes.

The trio had been all over following leads and clues for the other Horcruxes. They found the Hufflepuff Goblet after a lead from Mundungus Fletcher of all people. After a trip to the old orphanage of Tom Riddle, they found it magically sealed in the old armoire Harry had seen with Dumbledore in the Pensieve. Now, there were only two left to destroy before going after Voldemort.

They had been gone about a couple of months, when they decided to re-group at Hogsmeade for some much needed R&R. They needed a fresh outlook. The old graveyard of Tom Riddle's father was to be their next location to search. But, Harry especially needed a break before heading there. Too many old memories still plagued him from his last 'visit' in his fourth year. All were too exhausted to begin the search.

Harry sent an owl to Ginny letting her know where he would be, hoping she could meet them there for a bit the following day. Ron, in a fit of courage, had asked Hermione out for a dinner date. She was so surprised she could only nod in the affirmative and be led out the door.

This left Harry in his room alone at The Three Broomsticks waiting for Ginny's reply. He was going over some facts again when he heard a quick knock at the door.

Thinking Hermione had forgotten something; he took his time going to the door. He opened the door, just as Ginny raised her hand to knock again.

Harry stared in shock, as Ginny lowered her hand and smiled, shyly.

"What… Ginny!" He started as he pulled her into his arms. "I can't believe you're really here." He hugged her tight and ran his hands down the length of her soft hair. "I can't tell you how much I missed seeing you." He began kissing her face. Light kisses all over, until he was finally kissing her in earnest.

When it was time to breath, Ginny said dreamily, "Harry, I can't believe your back. I've missed you so much. I came as soon as I got your owl. I even got special permission from McGonagall to stay with you for the weekend."

"Brilliant! Let me look at you." Harry held her back holding her hands tightly and just took all of her in. He knew she was beautiful, but how could he have forgotten exactly how beautiful she was?

Ginny smiled at the look he was getting in his eyes, but continued to explain, "I saw Ron and Hermione on their way out. Ron tried to come back up with me, but I informed him that I had learned a new hex I was dying to try out on someone. If he came back up here, I'd try it out on him. Silly git! Plus, Hermione promised to make him stay away for at least a few hours. So…here we are…all alone. Together."

Harry was still staring at her in surprise. He was thinking about how much he had missed her these last few months. Thoughts of her were what kept him going; keeping her safe and getting back to her were his biggest motives. When times got tough and he wanted to quit or take risky shortcuts, he'd receive a note of encouragement or a new spell or just her love in a note from her. Now she was here in front of him. All the love he felt for her was rushing throughout his body spreading the same tingly warmth she always caused in him.

When she began tapping her foot he realized she was waiting on him. Without waiting another second, Harry cupped her chin with one hand and took her mouth with his.

Ginny groaned as she threw her arms around him. They kissed wildly. The distance and time apart had been too long. There would be time later for sweetness and such. Now, they just had to be together, as close as possible, as quickly as they could.

Gripping the edge of her shirt, Ginny ripped it up over her head. Harry followed her lead losing his shirt next. Harry fumbled with her bra until he simply pulled down the straps and pushed the bra around her waist. One hand closed over her breast as they stumbled across to his bedroom. Ginny worked the buttons on Harry's pants and had just gotten them undone as they fell together on the bed.

Harry rolled Ginny over on her back, and then took her breast in his mouth. Ginny arched upwards and moaned as Harry sucked and pulled on her nipple with his mouth.

Finally, Harry couldn't take anymore. He pulled Ginny up and ordered her to take all her clothes off while he divested himself of his own. Ginny complied with a grin. Quickly, she once again performed the contraceptive charm. As soon as they were naked, they came together in a rush on the bed touching one another and kissing. Soon, Harry had kissed his way down her body until he was at the apex of her thighs.

He held her legs still, as he tongue tasted her tentatively. Ginny moaned as her legs involuntarily tried to close around him. Gently, he opened the folds to get better access, and slowly licked the small nub up and down driving her to distraction for several minutes.

"Harry, please…please, no more, I need you!" She cried breathlessly shaking her head form side to side. Rising up over her, he eased himself inside her in one slow stroke as she arched up to meet him.

The fire overtook them. Harry pumped in and out of her furiously as they came together.

They lay intertwined, a mass of arms, legs and blankets. Their breathing was slowly returning to normal. Harry brushed the hair off of Ginny's face, caressing her cheeks as he did so. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"That was fantastic. Wow, time away from you does have its perks." Ginny chuckled.

"Er, thanks." Harry said with a lopsided grin. Ginny leaned her chest on his and peered up at him. She ran her hand through his messy hair and kissed him on the chest. Harry pulled her up the length of him and kissed her passionately.

Before she knew it, Harry was off the bed with her cradled in his arms.

"Whoa, there. Whatcha doing?" Ginny said startled.

"Well, Beautiful, I thought a shower was called for," Harry informed her with a grin.

Ginny smiled back deviously, "Nice one." Harry kissed her and carted her off to the loo. He leaned her down over the tub so she could turn on the faucet.

She giggled with joy and said, "You could just let me down, you know?"

Harry looked into her eyes and shook his head, "No way. For as long as I've got you here, I'm holding on to you." He brushed her ginger locks out of her face as they stared at each other. Ginny took his face with both hands and kissed him.

"You've really made an about face, haven't you?"

Harry grinned, "Well, someone I love very much convinced me I was being a prat and I decided to make some changes." He set her down gently into the shower and stepped in behind her, pulling the curtain shut as she stepped into the water stream. He picked up the shampoo that Hermione had left behind and began to soap up Ginny's hair.

Ginny moaned with pleasure at the feel of his fingers massaging her head and running through her hair. "Harry, " She moaned, "Now you are taking me into one of my favorite fantasies."

"Really? You too?" Harry smirked behind her then stilled his hands, "Hang on. ONE of your favorites? Exactly how many fantasies do you have, Love, and just how many involve me?" He turned her around to look at her, and she caught the mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Ginny smiled innocently as she raised her head up to meet his eyes. "Well, Harry, I'd have to say…" She gave a very playful pause, "the answers, in order of course are; MANY and every… single…one."

She traced soapy circles on his chest as she watched his dazed reaction to her words. "Well, it only stands to reason that as I've loved you longer, I've had lots of time to think. So, I'd say we could stay very busy for many, many years." She watched as his eyes turned a very bright green, a green that she was coming to enjoy seeing very much.

"Right... well…between us, I'd say we'll be busy for the rest of our lives." Harry cleared his throat as Ginny smiled happily, then closed her eyes and leaned back into the water. Entranced, he watched as she let it cascade over her. The water rinsing the bubbles from the shampoo out of her hair and down over her perfect breasts, to her lean stomach and further down to the triangle of soft ginger hair. She was so gorgeous. With all he had been through in his life, he knew how lucky he was to find someone tough enough to be with him. He watched closely, as she finished, feeling himself needing her more and more, then she opened her eyes to look at him.

Somehow his eyes had gotten even brighter and Ginny smiled and looked down the length of his body; the sparse, but sexy hair running down his chest, the strong shoulders that ran into his slightly muscular arms, the lean but very firm torso, the little trickle of hair than ran down from his bellybutton to his, well… She was still finding out different things about his body. The way it was reacting toward her now was very satisfying. He obviously wanted her.

Ginny unconscientiously licked her lips at the sight of his now very swollen member. Harry's eyes went wide as she leaned down and closed her mouth around him. His hand gripped the sidewall doing as much as it could to help steady him. He gave into the feelings once again.

When he was close to coming he stopped her suddenly. "What comes next in that fantasy of yours? Let's see if it matches mine." He said breathlessly.

Ginny smiled turned toward the wall and braced herself. Harry came up behind her and moved her hair to the side. He kissed her lightly on the neck and shoulder. His hands went around her waist and up to cup her breasts, alternately kneading them and pulling on her nipples. A sigh escaped her. His hand ran down the length of her body to her hip and he gripped them before sliding around to her ass to caress it. One hand snaked around her body to touch her. He slipped one finger in and heard her gasp.

"Harry, don't wait. Now." She said.

He angled her slightly, then slid into her. She fit him so perfectly. Harry took his time moving in and out of her slowly, driving her crazy. She called out his name over and over as she came, then he allowed himself to find his own release.

"By the way, Ginny, belated Happy Birthday."

Harry dried her off and then himself. Tenderly, he dried her hair, whispering a warming charm and then wrapped her up in a towel to carry her to his bed. They spoke words of love before they curled up together and slept.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Author Note:** Sorry, I'm going slower on this than I intended. Not to worry though. I will keep it up. I did get distracted though, cause I had another story idea and for some reason it just interests me more right now. I'll let you guys that are interested know more about it soon. Right now it has nothing to do with Harry Potter, but I think it could and I may try using the character name and change some of the situations to suit us fans. It could work. Thanks for reading and please take time to review! Christy

**Part 6 **

As Harry and Ginny were getting to know each other better, another set of friends were getting to know each other better, too.

Hermione was just beginning to get over the shock of Ron asking her to dinner.

_(Earlier)_

"_Ummm, Hermione? Let's go and get something to eat." Ron said strangely, looking over his shoulder quickly._

_Distracted, Hermione muttered, "Ok, let's see if Harry is ready to go."_

"_No! I mean, well, I was just thinking it could just be you an…and me. You know, alone."_

_Hermione stared up at him. "What do you mean, Ron? Wait. You mean, like a date." She asked, unbelieving._

_Ron turned red and looked down at his feet that couldn't seem to stop moving. Finally, he stammered out, "A date? Right. Well, I was thinking, yeah, kinda like that. You know… oh Bloody Hell! Do you not want to go?" He ended feeling stupid._

"_Yes! I mean, yes, I'd like that very much. To go on a date with you, that is." Hermione ended softly. He looked up quickly and found her smiling shyly at him. _

"_Really? Excellent. Let's go." Ron gave a thumbs up at Harry, his co-conspirator listening from the doorway to his room, with a big grin on his face. Harry saluted him as he chuckled and went back in his room._

Now, here they were both silent and nervous. They had already looked at the menu and ordered. So, now, they were just trying to think of something to say for the last 15 minutes.

Hermione broke the ice, first. "I'm glad you asked me here."

Confused, Ron asked, "What? To the Three Broomsticks?" She shook her head, no.

"No, I mean, I'm glad you finally asked me out... you know, on a date." She bit her bottom lip in a half smile.

'That is so sexy', Ron thought as he stared at her lip, "Oh. That. Right. Well, I just thought…you know, it might be fun. And well, I wish, I mean I thought…" He squinted his eyes, trying to think of what he wanted to say. Something intelligent, without sounding stupid or setting himself up for a fall.

"What? I'd like to know what you thought.'' Hermione laid her hand on top of Ron's. He looked down and swallowed.

"I…" Ron stopped. Hermione had taken his hand and was tracing a lazy circle on the back of his hand with her thumb. It was very distracting. But, it was also very encouraging. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him urging him to continue.

Knowing he might not get a better opening he said, "Ireallywishwecouldbe _more _thanfriends" in a rush, and then looked at her for a reaction.

Hermione smiled. "Me, too." She responded simply.

"What?" Relieved and grinning widely, Ron continued, "Really? You, too?"

"Well, I've been waiting for you to ask, like for forever." Said his new girlfriend.

Ron took a deep breath and picked up her hand and intertwined their fingers together. "I've been a bit thick, right?" Finally, he was beginning to relax.

"The thickest. Not to mention a bit of a prat with all that Lavender business." She said with a smirk.

"I can say that I'm a bit sorry for that. I only did it because of what Ginny said about you snogging Vickie."

"Don't use Viktor as an excuse!" She tried to pull her hand away, but Ron held on tight.

"I'm not, not much, anyway. I was just trying to say that it made me realize I needed some experience and all that."

Hermione pouted. "Fine way of getting it. You could have just asked me, then. We _were_ supposed to go to Slughorn's party together."

"Nope, doesn't work that way. Man has his pride and all that." He said as he shrugged. "Couldn't have you being better than me at that. I mean, I can't beat you at the other stuff, not that I'm trying to beat you at the other stuff." He said quickly at her glare. "Just that, I didn't want to disappoint you anymore than I already do."

Hermione looked shocked. "Where did you ever get the idea that you disappoint me? In any way?" He shrugged again and she pointed her finger at him, the one not being held with Ron's hand.

"Let me tell you something, Ronald Weasley. Just now, saying what you just did is the first time you have ever disappointed me. " He looked at her confused. This made Hermione lose her temper even more. "You might act like a prat sometimes, but **I** know you are one of the most brave, loyal, honest people I know. Besides which, you are talking about the man I love and I absolutely won't have you saying that about yourself!"

Ron grinned at her. "What?" She asked looking at him.

"Do you really love me?" He said as he leaned towards her and took both of her hand in his before she could bolt. All the color in her face had drained as she realized what she had said. But when Ron took her hands, she took a good look at him. He was sweating slightly and his smile began to turn anxious while waiting for her answer.

She straightened up and looked him in the eyes. "Yes."

Ron pulled her across the table, knocking over their drinks, and into their first kiss.

Though taken off guard at first, Hermione quickly recovered and broke free from Ron's grip on her hands. She put her arms around his neck to draw them closer or as close as she could with a table between them. They didn't notice the clapping and catcalls at first. But, as they began to be more aware of their surroundings, they broke apart realizing it was for them.

Ron laughed and Hermione chuckled shyly. Then, laughed louder when Ron, giddy with happiness, moved to stand next to her and began bowing to the crowd. She followed him in a bow, and then pulled his seat next to her and made him sit down.

"Please sit down, Ronald." When he sat, she leaned over and briefly kissed him on the lips again. The settled him and returned all his attention back to her. They watched as Rosmerta replaced their spilled beverages and brought out their food. They began to eat, trying to stay in the moment. But, they each picked slowly at their food wishing they were somewhere else.

Finally, they had Rosmerta pack the food up for them so they could leave. They walked hand in hand to the place down by the shrieking shack. Hermione used an enlargement charm on an unused handkerchief and they spread it out to make a picnic.

When they had gotten settled, Hermione whispered, "Wow."

Ron put his arm around her and kept her close. "Wow, what?" He asked.

"I mean, wow. That was some kiss." Hermione looked up at his grinning face.

"Yeah, it was wow." He answered, and then looked at her hopefully, "Better than Vickie?"

Knowing it was important to him, she decided to let it go and answer truthfully. "Way better than Vickie." She felt him relax next to her and decided turn about was fair play. "Better than Lav-Lav?"

Ron teased, "I don't know, let's try it, again." Hermione punched him in the stomach playfully. "Ok, I'm kidding! Yes, way, way better than her. She was all sloppy and…" He shivered for effect making her laugh and she leaned over to kiss him again. "Yup, way better" Ron said again.

When, she was back in her spot on the blanket Hermione picked apart a piece of bread, "So, Ronald. What about you?" She asked, trying to act casual as she took a bite of it.

Ron's eyebrows furrowed, slightly as he paused between bites. "What do you mean?"

"How do you feel about me?"

Nervous, he faltered and dropped his fork, "Don't you know?"

"I think so, but we've said so many other things to each other, I really need you to tell me." Prepared to waiting, she put the bread down on the blanket and looked at him patiently.

"Oh, right." Ron cleared his throat, still nervous. He wanted this to be right. "Hermione, you really did get on my nerves at first." She glared at him. He put up his hands, "But it didn't take long until you got under my skin."

She smiled and he continued, "I was really worried about it. I didn't think you liked me and I didn't know what to do about it. I was also worried it wouldn't work. I didn't want to lose you as a friend. It was horrible when we'd get all mad at each other and not talk. But, I knew deep down we'd always work it out 'cause you, Harry, and me, we're a team. I didn't want to mess with that. It sorta worked for a while. Then, I saw you at the ball with Krum…"

"Ron…" She began, but he stopped her. "Let me finish. I saw you at the ball. God, you were so beautiful. I, I just couldn't breathe, and then I noticed you who you were with. I just got so jealous. I didn't think I stood a chance if you wanted to be with an athlete like him." Needing to touch him, Hermione pushed a stray hair out of his face as she listened.

Ron took a deep breath. "I started practicing Quidditch more, hoping to join the team. I couldn't believe it when I made it. Then, I made such a fool of myself in front of you, not to mention the whole school. But, I admit I just let things get out of hand when I found out that you were still writing him. Especially after Ginny said that stuff about me never having a girlfriend and not being experienced. I hadn't let myself think about him kissing you. Too painful."

Ron took her hand and kissed it. "I've loved you for years. I think I just had to grow up a bit before we were really right together."

"I think we both had to grow up." Hermione turned his face up to hers and kissed him on the lips. "I really love you, Ron."

"I love you, back, Hermione." Ron pulled her to him and her lips parted for him.

They wrapped their arms around each other and deepened the kiss. Pulling her in his lap to get closer to her, Ron broke off her lips to begin to kiss a trail down her neck. He heard her sigh as he nipped at her neck softly.

Hermione's hand began kneading his back and gripping his shoulders as he found a very sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder. He gripped her shirt, as he fought to slow himself down. Scaring her off now would be very bad.

He started slightly as he felt warm fingers under the back of his shirt. It was best he felt, to continue kissing her, to see what she would do next. She gripped his skin, then moved her hands under the back of his shirt and hugged him tight.

Somehow, she moved so that she was straddling his hips before he realized it. A groan escaped him as her pelvis came into contact with his groin. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and made a similar sound.

Ron moved his hands underneath her shirt, continuing to kiss her neck. He moved up her waist until he felt the swell beneath her breasts. His hands stilled when he realized where he was. He stroked on of the sides tentatively, again, waiting for her reaction. She shivered, but didn't pull away or make him stop.

Slowly, Ron moved his hand up to cover her breast with his hand. Hermione leaned into the feel of it and Ron squeezed softly, eliciting another moan from her. Encouraged, he played with it gently, teasing the nipple through the thin fabric of her bra.

She moaned his name and he shivered at how erotic it sounded. He pulled his hand back out of her shirt and began to pull it up over her head. Needing more.

A hand stopped him. He looked up anxiously; worried he had gone too far. Hermione smiled, "Not here, Ron. Let's go back to the hotel."

Ron grinned and gave her a sloppy kiss. Then, he helped her straighten back up. Hermione said a spell to clear their picnic away, and they walked back to the hotel in each other's arms with quiet smiles on their faces.

**Please review, folks! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter or any of its properties, etc.**

**Part 7**

The door to their suite opened softly. A couple floated in wrapped in each other's arms. It was silent until a voice spoke.

"Do you think she's in there with him?"

"Yes, Ron."

"What should I do?"

"Leave them alone, of course."

"She's my sister, 'Mione."

"I know that, Ronald. But, unless you want to be hexed into next week as well as being embarrassed, I'd say you need to let them be."

"But…"

"No, buts. Let them be happy. We don't know what's going to happen next. This may be all they have. What are you worried about? You know they love each other."

"It's just weird. "

"I know. But, you'll get used to it. One day, I think you'll even be really happy about it."

"I am happy for them. The friend part of me anyway, it's just the brother part I don't know what to do about."

"You concentrate on the friend part for now and just do nothing about the brother part. It will work itself out. Just don't think about it. Ok?" She opened the door to her room, turned on the light and looked up at him. "Are you coming?"

He looked at her and gulped. "Sure. Yeah. I hope so. Uhhh…I mean, if it's ok with you I'd like to come in." Ron looked sheepish. Hermione chuckled and pulled him in by his shirt.

Recovering from his blunder, Ron pulled her around into his arms and shut the door behind them. They looked into each other's eyes; his bright baby blues into her deep brown ones.

"I've always loved your eyes. They are such an amazing color of blue." She said, dreamily.

Hermione moved first, taking his shirt and pulling it up over Ron's head. She heard him whisper, "Bloody Hell". Slowly, she traced her fingers down the middle of his chest, entranced by the look of him. Not noticing the tiny goose bumps she had caused to appear on his arms, she continued to stare at his chest.

He had really buffed up since she had accidentally seen him without his shirt at the Burrow the morning of the Quidditch Cup. She heard his intake of breath as she gripped his hips and leaned over to him to place small kisses on the area she had just traced.

Ron closed his eyes as he placed his hands into her thick hair and pulled it lightly. Hermione kissed him harder as she went back up his chest and over to pull his tiny nipple into her mouth. He grasped her hair tighter as his eyes opened in amazement at the feel of her mouth on him.

When she paused, Ron ran his hands down her shoulders to her arms. Then, he took her hands and kissed each one. "I want you to know, that I want you so much right now. I want to kiss every inch of you and make love with you. But, I can wait. I just want to be with you. So, I want you to know that if I am doing anything you don't want or you aren't ready for, just tell me. My head is still swimming just from the fact that we are actually together."

Hermione knew he was sensitive underneath it all. But, his emotional words had really touched her. Smiling, she laid her head on his chest and felt his chin rest on the top of her head as she spoke, "I know just how you feel. I didn't plan on any of this tonight, and you know what a planner I am." Ron chuckled at this while nodding.

She ignored his chuckle and continued, "I want to do things tonight with you. I'm not sure I'm ready to make love just yet. I kinda want to savor just being with you. To know this other side of you." At this, she moved her head up to look at him. "I want you to know that I really want to though...sometime. You're the only one I want to share that with. This is so new. Let's take it slow, get to know each other and see where we go from there."

"Ok, yeah. I'm ok with that." Ron said smiling at her. Hermione whispered _silencio _at the wallsto make the room sound proof and lowered the lights with another spell and stepped back from him. She raised her arms up and saw Ron's face break into a true grin. She grinned back as he stepped toward her and took the end of her shirt.

Once divested of her shirt, Hermione straightened her hair since it had gotten messed. She looked up to find Ron staring with a gleam in his eye. Her body tingled at the sight. It was obvious he really found her appealing.

He reached out to cup her face with both hands and leaned in for a kiss. "Hi, beautiful." He said when they came up to catch their breaths. Surprising her, he lifted her in his arms and carried her over to the bed.

Hermione felt so tiny in his arms. She felt the muscles in his arms tense as he carried her with ease. Most of the time, he gave one the impression of being all arms and legs, at first glance. But, he was rather strong, as Hermione already knew. Being gathered up like this made her feel very girly and protected.

Placing her gently on the bed, he laid her back on the pillow and knelt beside her. He smoothed out her soft hair and ran a finger down the side of her face and neck. Enjoying the smooth feel of her skin, Ron opened his hand and laid it at the base of her throat, so that he could feel her skin more. Hermione shivered at his touch.

His fingertips moved over her skin from side to side before moving down between her breasts to her stomach. Looking up at her, he watched her reaction for a moment before leaning down to kiss her.

Hermione wrapped her fingers in his hair pulling him close. When he still wasn't close enough, she moved her arms around his waist and pulled him down on top of her.

She heard Ron make a 'Humph' noise, but they continued to kiss. Ron's hand was trapped between them until he moved a bit, half on and off of her. He moved his hand lower until it curled over her breast. Hermione arched into his hand instinctively with a satisfied moan.

The noises coming from her spurred Ron on. His fingers slipped inside the black lace bra to touch her bare breast for the first time and squeezed slightly. Sweet noises again came from Hermione's throat. Breaking the kiss, he leaned back and just looked at her.

"I just have to look at you." Ron whispered. He pulled Hermione forward and reached back to unhook the clasp of her bra.

Hermione felt her bra slip past her shoulders. Nervousness overtook her for a moment and she instinctively tried to cover herself.

Ron cupped her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. "It's just me. This is just between us. I love you and I already know you are beautiful." He kissed her tenderly and ran his hands down her arms, relaxing her further.

The honest tone of his voice, as well as his words, bolstered Hermione's confidence. Simultaneously, she moved her arms away from her body to let the bra fall off of her, and then lay back on the bed.

"You're perfect." Hermione smiled at Ron's words. He ran the tips of his fingers over one of the rosy tips. She shivered and got goose bumps at his touch. He smiled at her and did it again, just for fun. He leaned forward to lie on top of her and they both reveled in their first total skin-to-skin contact.

"That feels amazing." She sighed.

"Wow. I…I don't know. That almost feels too good." Ron said with a husky voice. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and shifted her hips coming into contact with a very obviously aroused part of him.

She chuckled seductively and moved into him again causing him to moan. He leaned down and took her mouth with his. Hermione opened for him and allowed his tongue access.

Moving her legs apart a bit more allowed Ron to settle in between them more comfortable, but it also gave each of them more contact in their private places.

Ron ground his hips into her instinctively as Hermione arched upwards. The result caused a frenzy in him. He began an assault on her neck and found a sensitive spot just behind her ear. Then, he drifted down to the valley between her breasts.

Before she knew it, he had licked her breast and nipped the end of one of the rosy peaks with his teeth. Hermione called out his name and clutched his head to her chest as he took her breast in his mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he moved to taste the other breast.

Hermione was lost in the moment. It felt so wonderful and was everything she had imagined it would be. At that moment Ron separated her legs and began a trail of kisses down her body. He stopped just at the top of her knickers. He had them off of her quickly and wasted no time by licking her sensitive nub.

She arched upwards and screamed his name again. Ron tentatively placed a finger in her body and began to carefully pump it in and out slowly. She began to feel her body quicken in response. He leaned his head down and licked her again and again.

"Ron, something's happening." She moaned. Ron took this as a cue to keep doing what he was doing. After a few moments, Hermione cried out Ron's name as she came.

Ron came up to hold her as she calmed down. "You were brilliant, Hermione."

"Me? I'm afraid to ask who you practiced that on, Ronald. But, it was definitely, well, brilliant."

"Hermione, I've never gone that far with anyone before. Just you. Everything I just did, it was just what I've always wanted to do with you. I could never do that with anyone else." His eyebrows were furrowed into a frown.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You think I wouldn't tell you the truth?"

She could see she had hurt his feelings, totally without meaning to. "Ron, I didn't mean it the way you think I did. It's just, well, you were really good. It was as though you had lots of practice. I didn't mean you actually had. I wasn't upset. Just impressed."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Ronald?"

"Yeah, 'Mione?"

"Don't you think it's your turn now?"

"What?"

"You know. Your turn." He looked at her blankly. "Oh, Ronald, just lay back on the pillow." He did as she said. She calmly leaned over him and began undoing his belt buckle. Ron caught on then, and reached down to stop her.

""Mione, you don't have to do that."

"I know that. I want to."

"What? Really?"

"Yes, really. Now, lay back, please. I probably won't be any good at this, but I'll give it my best."

"God, Hermione, I don't think it'd take much. You've got me so wound up, I think at this point, the wind could blow and make things happen."

Hermione giggled. "OH, Ron, honestly! You are so funny."

"Funny. I'm dead serious. I just wanted to warn you."

She raised an eyebrow at him, then smiled, "Well, I'm sufficiently warned. Now, for the last time, lay your head back on the pillow." She said, as she pointed.

Ron smiled, saluted and said, "Yes, Ma'am." Hermione giggled again and began to attempt the belt again.

Note: I know it was a bit short, but the rest really still needs some fine tuning. It should be up in a few days. I hope you all are ok with me carrying on with this couple. This all kinda came from nowhere. But, I've had so much fun writing them- I just had to draw it out again. I just love Ron! Redheads rock! (I am married to one, so I would know!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

She finally had the damned belt off and began pulling Ron's pants down. He lifted his hips to help. A chuckle escaped her as she viewed his light green boxers with tiny flying brooms on them.

Ron blushed a deep red. "Well, really now. I'd have put on sexier ones if I could have foreseen any of this tonight."

"Ron, this is perfect. I expected Chudley Cannons or something like it. It's just who you are. I'd have been disappointed otherwise. It's extremely sexy and I love it." Her voice was now very serious.

Hermione rose back up and laid her body on top of his. He wrapped his arms around her and groaned as she kissed him.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her sleek form as he watched her kiss her way down his body. She tongued each nipple and ran her hands over the light hair on his chest, twirling it between her fingers. Her mouth continued its path down his body until it was on his stomach. Unexpectedly, she dipped her tongue a couple of times into his belly button. He felt himself shiver and waited to see what she would do next.

She moved down until she straddled his thighs and stared lovingly at him as she lowered her hands and ran them over the front his boxers. His face tensed nervously as he felt her begin to peel them off his body, not daring to look down yet.

Moving back a bit, she pulled at the waistband slowly, as she was a bit nervous. But, she was, after all, committed and more than curious. However, her eyes never left his as he instinctively helped her by lifting his hips. She continued to edge the boxers downward. When his boxers were finally off, her curiosity won over and she ventured a look down at him. He was larger than she thought as she reached out to touch him carefully.

A single finger touched the tip and then stroked the length of him until she wrapped her fingers around him firmly. It was amazing to her how silky smooth he felt as she loosened her grip and moved her fist up and down the shaft alternating hands. Growing bolder, she gathered his balls and cupped them loosely with her other hand.

Ron shuddered noticeably, but held on to his control. He couldn't help but watch as she leaned toward him and licked her lips slowly. The look in her eyes as she stared at his…well, the lower half of him, fascinated him. It was as if she couldn't take her eyes off of him and he watched intently as she lowered her head and opened her mouth to take just the tip of him in.

It was amazing. He felt her tongue swirl around the tip, then let go to lick the length of him. Ron sucked in a deep breath. It seemed like slow motion as she leaned up and opened her mouth.

"Bloody Hell." He muttered as she took him fully into her mouth. Slowly, he expelled the breath he had been holding.

Hermione concentrated on her task, sucking and teasing him. Her mouth was warm and moist against him as she circled her tongue around him and sucked him in slowly. She stopped when she heard Ron make a noise that sounded like he was in pain and looked up quickly.

Noticing her concern, he said, "No, it's good, it's very good." He smiled and touched her face. "It's so good…you're killing me. I'm not gonna last long."

Hermione grinned and was very glad that she was apparently doing it right and lowered her head to him again. Emboldened by the look on his face as he watched her, she began to aggressively suck him. Ron stiffened and began to breathe in and out deeply.

"'Mione, watch it, really. I'm going to…" He said a bit panicked, not at all sure how she would react.

Hermione only became more aggressive, stunning Ron. His eyes closed as he came into her mouth. "That was just…well it was just…well, the most brilliant thing I've felt…ever." Ron stated in a voice filled with awe. He was having trouble forming complete sentences and gave up as Hermione came to lie beside him. She pulled the covers over them both as they kissed gently and whispered, "I love you" to each other.

Ron felt Hermione turn in his arms into a spoon position. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close and intertwining his legs with hers, knowing he had never felt so complete or so confidant. With his nose in her soft, fragrant hair, he slept.

The next morning, Ginny was sitting on the couch drinking tea when Hermione walked out of her room with a sleepy, but satisfied look on her face.

"So. Last night. Was it good for you?" Ginny teased.

"Oh, yeah. The best." Hermione seemed to almost purr as she stretched.

Ginny raised her eyebrow and smirked. "Really. Well, tell me. Did you do it?"

Hermione grinned, "Not all the way. But, there were a couple of completions that were extremely brilliant. How about you?"

Ginny got a very dreamy look on her face. "Oh yeah. Three times. That guy of mine has some real stamina. The first time had to be the best though. It was just perfect to see him lose all that control." Hermione laughed.

"It should be strange to be talking to you about this, what with Harry being like my brother and Ron actually being your brother. But, I'm so glad it's not. You're a great friend, Ginny. I'm glad you're here."

"Me, too." Ginny's look became very serious. "It's been really hard to be at school without you all. I feel like I'm going crazy half the time. It's a good thing Hedwig arrived when she did. I'm not sure what I would have done. I felt like I was crawling out of my skin."

"Huh, strange. That's what Harry was acting like. He couldn't seem to sit still or concentrate at all. He finally decided that we would just come here and get some R&R. Best idea he ever had, don't you think?" Hermione winked at Ginny and smiled.

"Absolutely, brilliant." Ginny agreed. She looked up and a moment later Harry came out of the bedroom. Their eyes met and they grinned at each other as he got a cup of tea and sat beside her.

A moment later a sleepy Ron stumbled out of his room. Hermione looked up at him as he caught himself on a chair. He looked up at everyone and blushed, then caught Hermione's eye and smiled.

"Morning, Brother. Sleep well?" Ginny asked.

Ron started, and then recovered nicely and tried to turn the tables on her, "Quite, well thanks. You?"

Ginny smirked at him before responding, "Not much at all, really. But, I didn't mind one bit." She bit into her toast and put her arm around Harry. "Nope, not one bit at all."

Ron blushed again, then, leaned down to Hermione and whispered morning in her ear. She turned toward him and kissed him soundly on the lips, then said, "Morning" in a normal voice.

Harry grinned at the two of them, looking very pleased. "It seems I missed a bit. So, have you two finally, gotten together, then?"

Ron sat down in the chair next to Hermione and took her hand. "Yeah. That ok with you, Mate?"

"Ok? I think it's brilliant. And about time, too." Harry said.

'Well, now that we're all here together, I've some things to tell you." Ginny turned towards Harry with a serious look on her face.

Hermione and Ron also sat up to give her their attention. "We need to update you too, although, we don't have much." Hermione stated.

Ginny scrunched up her face, reluctant to speak, but knowing it was inevitable, "Well, let me go first then, cause I think I might have…something."

Ginny paused, to collect her thoughts. "Go on with you then, Gin." Ron said, concerned.

"You know, Harry. I found a couple of things and I need to ask you about them. Ginny said, cautiously.

"What is it?"

"I think I know the answer to this, but, well…have you ever talked to your Aunt about your Mom's family?"

Harry chuckled at the same time he gave a very firm "No."

"Didn't think so, but Harry, I think you should."

Harry tensed next to her in surprise, and spoke slowly, "What? No, why would I do that?"

Ginny watched him intently, "I wouldn't suggest it, if it weren't important, and you know that. I've been focusing on the Gryffindor line, lately. Harry, I think that your Mom might be a descendant or something. One of the last entries in the text I was reading said a Gryffindor married an Evans." She noticed the shock on his face. "But, I've come to a dead end with the Evans line. You've got to check it out. The only person you can ask is your Aunt."

"Wow. Are you sure it's not just a coincidence?"

"Could be. But, I don't think so. Remember what Dumbledore said to you about the sword you pulled from the Sorting Hat? He said that 'only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the hat'. Harry, what if he knew or at least suspected? What if he was giving you a clue and you are a real blood relative of Gryffindor and not just in his house?"

"I don't know, Gin. He kept so much form me under the guise of keeping me safe. But, why would he keep that a secret, too? Why would it mean anything?"

"There another thing, too. Godric's Hollow. Godric Gryffindor. Why were your parents there? There has to be a connection. It's interesting that Voldemort is a descendant of Slytherin and you could very well be a descendant of Gryffindor, considering their past with Hogwarts.

"Ginny, I'm impressed. I couldn't have done better myself. It makes perfect sense. Just brilliant." Hermione said with an excited voice as Ron nodded his head in agreement.

"You think there's something to this then?" Ron asked, " Weird, it's like a re-match or something."

Hermione beamed at him. "Exactly. History repeats itself, right? It's the old fight all over again. But, this has to be why he singled you out, Harry. He felt that you were the bigger threat because of your lineage."

Ginny nodded, "Right. Somehow he knows, and I think I know how."

Harry had sunk down into the couch as they were speaking. His face was very pale which somehow made his green eyes brighter.

Ginny knelt in front of him and asked softly, "Harry, I know this is a lot to take in. But, have you ever seen a picture of Godric Gryffindor?"

Harry looked up at her and shook his head no. "I don't guess I've paid a lot of attention, have I?"

Ginny smiled at him, "You have had a lot of other things on your mind over the past few years, love. There really aren't many pictures of him." She got up and went to the books she had laying on the counter. She opened it up to a page she had marked and said to him, "McGonagall found this for me. Take a look.."

Harry looked down into a pair of bright green eyes. His mother's eyes. His eyes. "Godric Gryffindor?"

"The same. Nice eyes, huh?" Hermione and Ron came over and sat on either side of Harry to take a look.

"Blimey." Ron said.

Hermione looked from Harry and back to the picture. "I wonder if he had red hair when he was younger, too? He certainly looks a bit like your Mom. Everyone says you have her eyes, but I think she had his."

Harry sighed deeply. "Well, I guess I need to go back to Privet Drive, again. I had hoped I'd seen the last of that place."

'We all did, Harry. But, it may be important. You have to know for sure." Ginny reached out to stroke his cheek to try and give him a measure of support.

Ron clamped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We'll be there with you, Mate."

"That's right, Harry. You can talk to her alone if you wish, but we are going to go to that place with you." Hermione added.

Harry looked at them all and smiled. "Thanks. It means a lot." He took a deep cleansing breath. "Well, I guess we'd better go Monday while Uncle Vernon is at work. That way it won't be as bad as it could be. I don't know what Dudley will be doing, but I'm not worried about him. Who knows what we'll get out of her though. She's not exactly been willing to talk to me about my Mom before. Don't know why she would start now."

Thanks for everyone that has kept up with this story. I'm so sorry things have been going so slowly. For a complete explanation see my profile. I won't abandon it, even for just one person. Thanks all! christy


	9. Chapter 9

**Author note**: I know it's been ages. You probably didn't expect to ever hear from me again! But, I meant it when I said I won't stop. I've actually had this written for awhile- but it definitely needed some beta'ing. Didn't happen- long story- so, it's not perfect. I'm sending it anyway- then, I'll go back and fix it later. Constructive critics about mistakes will be welcome, just try not to focus on it too much. I'm really excited about this part. I know there is a lot of stuff written out there. I haven't personally seen anything quite like this idea. I hope you like my idea and that it's some kind of pay off for you for having to wait. There are only about 3 or so more parts after this. So, we are close to the end. I'm hoping my muse sticks around for a bit to get it finished properly. christy

Part 9

Harry fidgeted nervously as he waited at the door for his Aunt to answer. He didn't want to be there and it would have been obvious to anyone. His friends could feel the negative energy radiating from him as they waited on either side of him. They had seen the curtains move a bit when they first arrived. She knew they were there; she just wouldn't come to the door.

It was unclear just then, if she enjoyed making them wait or was just nervous or angry with them being there. If she were waiting for them to leave, she would be waiting a long time. They were determined to get what they had come for from her.

Finally, Harry heard the locks turn on the door. A look of distain was on her face, as she looked from Harry to Ron to Hermione and then looked back to Harry. "I thought you said you were never coming back here."

Harry clenched his fists, hating that he was here. "Believe me, I didn't want to. I had to. It's important to all of us that I talk to you."

"It's not important to me. How dare you come back here?" She folded her arms and glared at him.

The anger that Harry had been trying to keep under control flared in his eyes. He felt a surge of power as he inadvertently caused the light behind Petunia's head to break, causing her to jump in fright. Trying to sound unfazed, "If you want to continue living in your happy little muggle world, you'll talk to me."

Knowing he had her, she waved them all inside without a word. She led them to the living room. Ron and Hermione sat on either side of Harry on the sofa as Petunia stood in front of them.

"You'd better sit down, Aunt Petunia. I need to ask you some important questions about the Evans family line."

She was visibly surprised then covered it. "I don't see the point…" She began in a huffy manner.

"You will." Harry took a deep breath and looked at her. "You already know I'm a target by Voldemort. What you don't know is that I'm all that stands between him taking over everything…even the muggle world. I need to know as much as I can about my Evans family history. There may be something there that could help me defeat him so we can all live."

Petunia's face had gone from red with anger to white with fear as he spoke. "Y, you...you're the one?" She whispered.

"Do you know anything about it?"

Petunia looked up at him with narrowed eyes and sighed, "No, not really. Just odd things here and there that Lily used to talk about."

Harry found it especially difficult to speak with his aunt about Voldemort and his prophecy. Before, he had always talked to people that loved him about his situation and that was strange enough. It was more than weird to talk to someone about his situation that could really care less about him.

But, he desperately needed some answers. And there was no one left to ask. And he did now have her complete attention. Realization of the gravity of the situation he was I could be seen on her face. It must gall her to know that I'm the one she has to look to for her family's safety, he thought. He quickly told Petunia of their suspicions and of Godric Gryffindor.

Petunia admitted to not knowing much about the Evans history. It had never really mattered to her. But, she did remember her mother knowing the name Gryffindor when Lily was sorted. However, Petunia didn't know why her mother thought it was important and didn't ask. She asked Harry to follow her and led him to a hidden compartment in the attic. There were only 3 boxes there. She allowed Harry and his friends to take them.

"I never liked you." She said simply as they were walking out the door, arms folded.

"No kidding." Harry snorted.

Petunia frowned at him. "But, I never wished you dead. You are blood after all. Vernon and I did what we could for you. I hope what I gave you helps you. I haven't ever opened those boxes in all these years. I don't need them. But, maybe you can find something in there. I will ask you to not come back here. I can't have you endangering us here.

"I won't if I can help it. Don't worry." He said a bit sadly.

Harry turned to leave. But, was stopped when Petunia tugged on his shirt and quickly released it. She looked at him strangely. "For what it's worth, I do wish you luck. Lily would probably be proud of you."

Harry smiled, not unkindly at her. "Thanks." He said simply.

As they left, Ron broke the silence. "Weird."

"Yeah." Harry replied. The trio walked quietly back to Mrs. Figg's house to apparate back to #12 with the boxes in hand.

At the hotel an anxious Ginny was waiting. Taking her hand, Harry said, "Let's grab some lunch first."

Ron stared at him, "Are you mad? Don't you want to see what's in them? "

Harry looked away and walked into the kitchen without a word.

Hermione punched Ron in the arm. "Don't you see he's a bit overwhelmed by all of this? Give him a chance to catch his breath. Ok?"

"Oh, sure. Well, I could eat a bit."

Hermione smiled and hooked her arm in his. "Really, I had no idea."

Harry looked up at them shyly as they walked in and sat at the table. "Sorry, just need to…"

Ron shrugged, "We get it Harry. 'Sides, it's your box. You can bloody well do what you want with it."

"Language, Ron." Hermione sat down, rolling her eyes as Ron grinned down at her.

They ordered up some sandwiches and drank butterbeer in silence.

That evening Harry took a deep breath and opened the first box. It was full of letters. He handed a pile to each of his friends and they began to read hoping one of them would tell him something.

Harry and Ginny continued to look through the letters long after Ron convinced Hermione to call it a night.

Ginny's heart clenched and she barely stifled a gasp with her hand as she reviewed the paper she had been reading. She read it twice before looking up at Harry. She eyed him hesitantly before saying softly, "Harry."

"Hmmm?" He said next to her.

She cleared her throat nervously, "I…well, and I…look. I may have found something. It's kinda important."

Harry straightened up to look at her. At the pleading look on her face, he instantly became concerned. "What is it?"

"I honestly don't know how to tell you. Here, take a look at this." Harry took the parchment and began to read.

"Ginny…this is a birth certificate…for a girl. It says she was born to my parents. Almost a year before I was born." Harry sputtered.

Waiting patiently, Ginny pointed to the page and said, "Harry, look at her birth date. Doesn't it seem kind of familiar?"

Harry looked again and gasped. "Bloody hell! It's…it says September 19, 1979. That's…it's…its Hermione's birthday. That can't be a coincidence. Can it?"

Ginny said softly. "I don't think so. Not in your life it can't. And they named her Jane Evans Potter. Jane is Hermione's middle name. Are you ok?"

Harry ran his hand thru his hand and began to pace. His insides were churning, with a mixture of incredulity, excitement and a glimmer of hope. "Holy, shit, Ginny. I can't believe it. It's got to be real, though, right?"

"I believe so. The math is right. Your Mom must have gotten pregnant with you right away. Makes your birth right about 10 months later, right?"

Harry began to get angry, "Nobody told me, of course. Why would anyone tell me? Or her? What about Hermione? She thinks her folks are dentists. I mean that would make her adopted. Right? How could they do that to us? Someone has to have known. Sirius or Remus? Or how about Dumbledore?"

Ginny walked over to him and put her arms around him. "I'm sure it was to keep her safe, Harry."

He wiggled out of her embrace to face her, his voice loud and his eyes sparkling with anger. "That's what they all say, Gin, but it's been years! Here I thought I didn't have anyone. No family that might have loved me…no one that mattered. I needed her!"

"I know, Harry. It's terribly unfair to both of you." She gathered him to her again. Her heart breaking for the hurt little boy that still lived inside of him. "But, look at it this way. You've found your way to each other anyway. You've always looked at her like a sister anyway. This just makes it more official."

Harry stared at her and blinked. He was still completely angry with the decision makers in his life. But, what she was saying actually made sense. It didn't make what the adults in his life did it right. Harry held Ginny close. "You're right. We did."

He sighed and let her go. Walking back to the couch, he picked up the parchment again. "Of all the bloody secrets. What else, Gin? Oh, God, Gin…I…I need to tell her. I have to. When? And how do I tell her?"

"Tell who what?"

Ginny and Harry both spun around guiltily to face Hermione.

Ron shuffled out of the room, rubbing his face sleepily, "Bloody hell. Can't anybody get some sleep around here? You're loud enough to…" Ron stopped when he looked up and noticed his sister's face. Then, he looked quickly at Harry and saw the same anxious look on his face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Ginny looked at Ron. She suddenly felt better that she had someone else to focus on. It also made her glad that he and Hermione had gotten together. They all needed someone to lean on right now.

"I found something. Something important. Harry?" Ginny looked at him with what she hoped was an encouraging look. Harry stared at her helplessly, and then looked down at the parchment in his hands as they began to shake.

Hermione stared at them both, before walking forward intending to take the paper from Harry. Harry immediately took a step back. "No…"

Hermione felt inexplicably that she needed to see that paper and extended her hand, "Please, Harry. Let me see."

Harry shook his head and held the paper to his chest. Before he could change his mind, he blurted, "Hermione, did your parents ever tell you that you were adopted?"

"What?" Hermione blanched. "Of course, I'm not. Why would you say that, Harry?"

Harry looked up at her. She noticed that tears were beginning to form in his eyes. "God, 'Mione. Everyone lied. They all lied to us. I'm sure they thought there was a reason. There's always some kind of reason. But, in the end it was all a lie."

"You're scaring me, Harry." Hermione shivered as she stared at him. Ron came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe you better start over, Harry. You're not making any sense." Ron said.

Ginny laid her hand on Harry's arm, "Show her the paper, Harry. She'll understand better."

Harry couldn't take his eyes off Hermione. The truth was sinking in as he stared at her. He realized that this would have a greater affect on her more than him. He had everything to gain. He couldn't help but feel some elation as he looked at her. His sister. She was his family, his real family.

But, how would she feel? She had grown up with loving parents. How would he fit in with that dynamic? He heard her say his name softly and realized they were still waiting. It was hard to focus and he desperately wanted her to understand how he felt. But, how did he feel about it all? There was still so much he didn't know.

There was one thing that he knew without a doubt. He could tell her that. He cleared his throat and spoke brokenly, "I want you to know. This piece of paper doesn't change anything. It just makes how I feel about you official. I love you, Hermione. You've always been a sister to me." He slowly handed her the paper that would change her life- their life.

Hermione walked forward out of Ron's arms. She hesitated before extending her hand to take the parchment from Harry. Her hand was shaking as his was. At last, they broke eye contact as she looked down to read.

She read it twice before understanding what Harry had so badly tried to tell her.

Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped and dropped the paper.

Ron and Harry both lurched forward to catch her as her knees gave out. "Somebody better tell me what the bloody hell is going on!" Ron shouted as he and Harry settled her on the couch. Ginny ran to get a glass of water.

Hermione looked up at Harry again and stared as she reached up to touch his face. "I think Harry's my brother, Ron."

"What? You lot aren't making any fucking sense!"

Harry walked over and picked up the birth certificate and showed it to Ron as he kneeled in front of Hermione unable to take his eyes off her. "Look, here. I've got a sister. She was born the same day as Hermione. Her name was Jane. Hermione's middle name is Jane. It looks like she's my sister."

When Ron had read thru the parchment, he looked up at Harry and whispered, "Bloody hell."

"Exactly." Said Hermione. Ron looked down at her in surprise.

"Hermione, have your parents ever said anything to you. Gave you any hints, anything? Ginny asked.

Hermione rubbed her temples as she racked her brain, trying to think of any conversation she may have had with her parents that might have been a hint. Something she may have overlooked. "I can't think. No, I don't think so. I didn't have a clue." Suddenly, there was only one thing she could think of, "Just the part about my being a witch. My dad said he always knew I'd be special. Neither of my parents ever seemed surprised. I always just thought they were intelligent enough to take it well. Accept it."

"That could be something. We haven't had time to think it all through, of course. I was just wondering who knew and how it was kept a secret. There had to have been a secret keeper."

"You're right, Ginny. It's the only way it could have been kept quiet. The boy who lived having a sister is pretty big." Ron stroked Hermione's hair absently.

"Ron, really. " Hermione admonished. Then, she looked up at the only other boy she had ever felt close to. She was still feeling the shock. It was a bit overwhelming. But, she would be ok. It was Harry she was not sure about. "Are you ok, Harry?"

Harry looked at her surprised. "Me? You're worried about me? Merlin, Hermione. This is big for both of us."

Things were becoming clearer to her. "Yes, Harry, I know. But, if this is all real- and its looking like it is- I seem to have gotten the better end of this deal."

"What?"

"You had to go live with your, or I guess, our horrible relatives. I had great parents, Harry. Regardless of everything else, they are great parents to me. Now, it seems I also have a great brother, Harry."

She felt the need to touch him again as she laid her hand on his shoulder. "I don't know why they didn't tell me I was adopted. But, it really doesn't matter, does it. I mean, I have questions, of course I do. The important thing here is that we've always been family, Harry. You were right. It is just a piece of paper."

Harry reached out to her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm glad you didn't go through the childhood I did. It's ok. I'm glad, though, Hermione. I'm really glad that it's you."

"Me, too, Harry. Me, too."

"I guess that explains the hair then." Hermione finally said to break the silence.

Harry loosened his grip on her and leaned back to look at her puzzled. "What?"

Hermione held a handful of her own hair, "This unruly mess. I always wondered where I got it. Mom and Dad have such nice straight hair. Evidently, I can blame the same gene pool as you." She smiled at Harry as he laughed and hugged her again.

"You are amazing. How can you be so calm? I feel like a complete mess."

"If it had been anyone but you Harry. I know we are right. This is just right, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It is."

"Don't get me wrong. I do want to get to the bottom of this. Since we can't go see my parents right now, we'll start with Remus. It only logical as he was closest to them then we'll go from there."

**Author's note**: Hope you all liked it. Hope I didn't make too many typos or anything. Also, I'm sure I'll have to spruce it up a bit. And I'll try not to be as long this next time. Thanks! Christy


End file.
